I Can Play You Baby Boy
by disgurlruvs
Summary: Natsu lives in polished marble day and night. When his father suddenly wants him assigned a bodyguard, the spoiled boy immediately chooses a certain raven whom he looks forward to work till the bones for amusement. But when truths are revealed and Natsu is hurt, the same raven, who he's falling for deeply, is ready to do anything for his precious pinkette. Warning: Gratsu Yaoi
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hey you guys! I'm back, and with a multi-chapter Gratsu ff might I as well add.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters I am writing about! I own only the plot for this story and Hiroshima owns everything else!

 **WARNING:** This is a YAOI with the main ship revolving around Gratsu (GrayxNatsu).

Mentions of mature content, some mature content will be added based on the feedback thus will that be majorly expressed.

Foul language.

Natsu may be a bit OOC.

Please, if you do not like, do not read.

 **Paring:** Gratsu (GrayxNatsu) Seme/Uke

 **Rated:** T

Rating may be changed.

(There may be some M rated content and it may be mentioned throughout the story, but I will have warnings at the beginning of each chapter to inform you.)

And so I present to you all a nice short prologue to start off this fiction. Enjoy!

~disgurlruvs

* * *

 _ **I Can Play You Baby Boy**_

 _ **~Prologue~**_

Magnolia was a city which knew none about rest.

All year long was it buzzing with industrial marks and joyful townsfolk. Children would be running the crowded streets with grouchy vendors scolding rowdy students, as employees worked till they dropped.

It was a home to many with stories sewn into the people.

And with its rather large population, Magnolia easily grew to be one of the most known and finest lands in Fiore.

Greenery spilled over the land with the sun rising and setting over the demanding city. Property ranged from rundown apartment complexes to grand mansions piled to the brim with maids and butlers.

Take the Heartfilia Estate for instance; Jude Heartfilia owns acres of fresh, lush land for just his daughter, wife and himself.

But alas he wouldn't be satisfied with that; instead there would always be a whole new level of success to strive for. Which every citizen in this city knew too much about.

This is where Igneel Dragneel steps in, one of the most powerful men in these lands.

He is none other than the founder of The Dragneel Co. He owns one of the most successful businesses in the country. If there looks to be a high-class restaurant, he owns it, if there is a new and popular club down the street with restricted access, he owns, if there is a University students die to be accepted into, he once again, owns it. He is one of the few men in business who took risks in multiple fields and kept his idea of success in a range of variety from the beginning. He is a man who strives to keep his company intact, which is why he stands in front of his only son with a stern stare.

"But Daddy, _whyyyy_!"

"Natsu, there is no whining in this, my mind is already set. I cannot have my only heir in danger now that the rate of crimes have increased in this city."

The boy crossed his arms and pouted up at the man in black.

Igneel Dragneel possessed stern and squinty, dark green eyes which could turn powerful CEO's into a squirming mess, with the addition of black, spiky hair which couldn't be tamed it, was an odd combination. This powerful man was a tall, intimidating statue of muscle with such tan skin that he could be mistaken to be from the beaches of the neighboring nations.

"I can take care of myself! I don't need no bodyguard cause I'll already have knocked out the pervert who eyed me wrong before the bastard of a bodyguard can even blink!"

Igneel sighed down at his son, "Natsu, believe me when I say that I trust you can, "he warily eyed his son's slender and short figure, "but these cases that have started appearing are just too serious for you to be wandering around town alone. Especially since they all float around rape. These are ruthless men who are out for significant citizens which will seriously wreck Magnolia's industry."

Natsu just huffed, glaring at Igneel."You don't have faith in me."

"Of course I do son! It's just starting to become too dangerous out there!" And the father and son squabble continued, both stubborn ends not giving in.

"It may be for other wimps but not for me! I can take care of myself very well and I don't need my own father to be telling me that I am incapable of walking to school alone when he was building a company at the same age!" Natsu's anger flared and he shouted, he was practically a legal adult now and he didn't need his father babying him!

Igneel narrowed his eyes slamming his fist down on his desk, booming loudly, " **Natsu!** I will not have my own son sass me! You are going to have a bodyguard and that is final!"

Natsu gritted his teeth at his father, clenching his fists. It wasn't fair! From the reports he's seen, the crimes in fact seemed rather stable for the past few months. His father was just finding an excuse to keep him under his control, and he wasn't having any of that! "You could at least tell me the real reason you want me under watch 24/7! Do you not trust me or something?!" he cried.

Igneel's eyes softened, "It's not that-"

"YES IT IS! Don't lie to me now Dad! Tell me!"

Igneel sighed; oh why must had his son inherit his stubbornness? Out in the streets, his son would sure to be a prime target. His coral pink hair gives it away on first sight that he is a child of the Dragneel, not to mention his rather delicate physique which he unfortunately inherited from his mother. For goodness sake the boy barely reached his shoulders! "Natsu, please don't start this with me, son. Just do it for your old man. I don't want my only family remaining have to undergo what your mother had to."

The feisty pinkette jolted to a halt at the thought of his mother.

He narrowed his eyes at his father before turning to gaze down at his bare feet in thought. Briefly from what his father told him before, his mother was a goofy woman. She would always be acting silly and brightening everyone's day up. Igneel said he took a lot after her, his nose, his hair, his figure. He also said that she was the kindest person in a mile.

Which is why she didn't deserve any of what happened to her.

When Natsu was only a toddler, she had been walking about town just a couple of minutes away. She had insisted that she didn't need an escort, only to be suddenly drugged and dragged behind an ally later on her path. Her naked body was later found to be beaten brutally till the brink of her consciousness before she was raped raw for hours on end then beaten again to death. It all happened behind that man's bakery whose cupcakes Natsu couldn't stay away from. The worst bit was that the police never managed to find the messed up bastard's identity.

He let out a breath, looking back up at his dad, a bit burdened. Oh why did his dad have to pull out that card? Natsu pouted, he's playing nasty.

"Alright, if you're really that worried about me, I'll accept it willingly."

Igneel sighed in relief, smiling gently at his fidgeting son. Even if that wasn't the genuine reason he wanted to assign his child a bodyguard, it was still a major concern he had at the back of his mind ever since his sweet wife was attacked. His jaw clenched at the revolting thought.

"Thank you for underst-"

"But not a bodyguard!"

Igneel smacked himself, trying keeping himself from roaring out in frustration. "Then what?!" he growled, pulling at his inky locks.

Natsu frowned up at him with doe eyes, "Maybe something less insulting."

Igneel rolled his eyes, such a difficult youngster his son was, "Fine, how about a guard?"

"Dad!" Natsu whined once again, stomping his feet, "That's the same thing!" Natsu was on the verge of throwing a tantrum. At least he accepted having some creepy stalker following him around everywhere, Igneel should for the utmost least, _try_ to make this more socially acceptable.

"No it's not, a guard will stay out of your sassy bubble while a bodyguard wouldn't leave your side for a moment," Igneel cheekily stated.

Natsu just glared at his father.

"Alright, alright! Sheesh."

Igneel scratched at his stubble for a bit, dark pupils wondering over the figure of his son, "How about a form of a personal assistant in the estate, and they just keep a distant eye on you outside the property?"

Natsu tilted his head, pondering over his words as he slowly tapped his chin, copying his father.

"Can I order them around outside the Estate too?"

"Of course." Igneel chuckled.

"Deal!"

"Finally," the mentally exhausted man muttered. Persuading his son creates more of a headache than building a new property! In any case, at least that's done wi-

" _But!_ " Natsu popped back up, grinning up at his old man. He turned his head back at his son with an exasperated expression; he'd thought the bloody rascal already left! Igneel let out a loud groan purposely, letting it echo boldly in the dark room to show his irritation.

"Natsu!-"

"Let me at least choose the person!" Natsu cut off quickly, sticking his tongue out and his eyes gleaming suddenly.

Igneel took a seat in his large and very comfortable chair, and sighed at his son, " _Of course_ Natsu," he drawled out in irritation, "you will be present along with me when we are reviewing over the candidates chosen."

Natsu scowled at the boring thought. He stuck his bottom lip out and brought out the puppy dog eyes, " _Daaad_ , I mean~ let me at least choose _two_ of the weirdos you'll be judging! And then~," He brightened up once again, "the guys _I_ choose must be taken under special consideration since the almighty Natsu Dragneel recommended them!" He spoke dramatically in excitement, twirling around with his arms spread as far as he could reach.

Igneel laughed at his son, who had a sudden mood change and bounced around excitedly, "Of course my son, whatever you wish."

Natsu cheered excitedly and jumped, punching his fist in the air in victory.

He finally flounced out of the room and into a bright hallway with large windows.

He'll pick the coolest people in the world! And since he, the almighty Natsu, has recommended these people, he's sure that his father will fall in awe with his choices and pick one of them immediately for sure! It'll be soooo much fun!

This whole guard thing suddenly didn't sound too bad to him.

* * *

Igneel's expression slowly turned to a grim stare once the large doors had closed behind his son. His eyes roamed the dark room with an empty gaze, eyes glazing over, and lost in his thoughts.

He hoped it wasn't true.

If his suspicions are accurate then it certainly won't be an easy route in the future. Everything would just unnecessarily get complicated, and if- _Oh_ if the _media_ got a hold of this-!

Igneel sighed heavily at the headache before shuffling some of the scattered forms on his polished, wooden desk.

His son would certainly need the additional protection if his suspicion becomes a reality.

* * *

The lively boy was humming as he bounced into the great hall through the grand doors. Looking out the window, he could catch a bit of the lively town he couldn't wait to walk through once again. His father had started appointing him a ton of sessions with his doctor recently, and it was super boring! He wouldn't even get a lollipop afterwards! Natsu pouted just thinking about it. He would be sent into his room instead, where he would just lay in bed and do nothing. It was terrible!

Soon though, he'll have someone to talk to all of the time!

He'll play a ton of pranks on him and get him in trouble. It'll be so much fun to finally watch someone else get punished that isn't him! Not to mention he'll have a new friend!

Oh, he was going to choose the best person ever! After all, it is _Natsu Dragneel's_ assistant thingy.

He'll only have the best of the best!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters I am writing about! I own only the plot for this story and Hiroshima owns everything else!

 **WARNING:** This is a YAOI with the main ship revolving around Gratsu (GrayxNatsu).

Foul language.

Natsu may be a bit OOC.

Please, if you do not like, do not read.

~Enjoy!

* * *

 ** _~Chapter 1~_**

 _ **Who Does the Idiot Think He is?!**_

"You better hurry Natsu! You're gonna be late to your class!"

Natsu grinned before sticking his tongue out at the old baker, "Hell no! Today's the last day before my freedom gets stripped away! Imma enjoy it old man!"

The bearded man shook his head at the short boy, a small smile carved onto his lips, "He says that, " he grumbled, continuing to roll out the dough, "but he's gonna start panicking his shit the second the bell rings."

The boy walked with a bounce in his step, taking in the surroundings. He took a deep breath of the delicious scent of baking bread wrapping him in a warm hug and smiled happily at the comforting buzz encasing him.

He continued his way down the road slowly, ignoring his father's words who'd told him to hurry to school to stay safe. Yeah right, he thought.

A small batch of pigs blocked his way as an old lady tried to move them along, she looked up at Natsu with an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry m' boy, these devils seemed to be stubborn especially today."

Natsu grinned at her, running to her side to help her pull off one of the meaty animals from eating all the grass, "No worries oba' chan! I wanna take my time today anyways."

"Oh?" she raised an eyebrow and moved back to let the younger of the two nudge the pig back into line, "and why's that?"

Natsu pouted, "Dad is gonna have some weirdo start following me everywhere I go from tomorrow."

The old lady wiped her dirty hands in her apron even though it was a futile attempt. She gave a wrinkly smile at the boy as he finally passed through the pile of pigs, "Oh Natsu, try not to worry your father. He must be terribly concerned about you."

"Awwh, not you too old lady!" Natsu whined, almost being knocked down by the chubby creatures.

"Silly boy," she laughed. She turned back to her animals and started guiding them away from the road.

Natsu grinned at her and turned around, walking down the road to his destination once again, "Bye bye oba' chan!"

"Try not to be late!"

Natsu pulled his bag back from where it was slipping and ruffled his hair to free the locks from the leaves which had fallen from the giant trees around.

His eyes brightened at seeing the familiar shadow of the large building. All the students seemed to already be inside since the yard was deserted of humans. The cherry blossoms swayed their way down to the grass while the castle-look-alike towered over houses.

At that moment, a bell rang sharply around the property and Natsu's joyful persona completely changed as he broke out in a sprint, suddenly sweating profusely as he ran into the school.

Shit!

* * *

"You're so lucky that the Seniors were out on a trip earlier, or else Erza would have chopped you into bits when she caught ahold of you being late."

Natsu groaned as he slammed his locker shut, "Yeah, I know. Just don't ruin the luck bestowed on me and tell her. Please."

Lucy sighed and followed the boy as he started his way to lunch, "Junior year is so stressful! I wish we could go back to sophomore."

"Why go back, when you could just skip to Senior year with that logic?" Natsu showed a thoughtful expression, his arms locked behind his head.

Lucy grunted, "Same thing."

"Anyways, it shouldn't be a problem right? You already have your future decided. Isn't your dad gonna pass down his business to you?"

Lucy nodded but scrunched her nose in distaste, "Unfortunately. But by marriage"

"Hah? You don't sound so happy Luce."

Lucy sighed, "Well duh! Don't you wish you could choose your own path instead of having your parents already have one decided for you? And don't even get me started on the arranged marriage!" Lucy whined, looking as if she was about to throw a tantrum.

Natsu smirked haughtily, looking ahead, "I know that's not what's biting you in the ass Luce."

Lucy huffed, turning her face away from Natsu's knowing eyes, "How would you know Pinky."

Natsu glared at her. How rude. He crossed his arms, stomping his feet childishly as he walked to show his annoyance.

"Bitch please. We both know that if it came to you having to even strip in a bar everyday, you would do it, just to be married to Loke. And since you don't have to sell your body to be married to him, since you're already arranged to the player, you must be so darn fucking happy."

Lucy's eyes bugged out at the unneeded explanation. She fumed at the nonchalant pinkette who continued his way without a second glance.

"Shut up Natsu! Atleast I _have_ my future sorted out with someone I would sell my body for! Unlike you, who arrogantly turns down all girls, _and guys_!" She laughed silently in her head. Yeah! What will the stupid dumbass idiot do then! She couldn't help it and smirked evilly, scaring away the stragglers left behind.

"What will you do when your single and working hard to keep you company strong! Huh?! Nothing! Cause you won't have the time to search for a partner then-"

Natsu paid no mind to the melodramatic blonde beside him. He sighed, bored. She always went on a dramatic rant to keep her pride when she was insulted.

Plus, he didn't need a girl, _or a guy._ He was an independent man who didn't need no one! Natsu laughed silently, people would die to be with Igneel Dragneel's son. He was so awesome, that even guys fawned over him. After all, he did have everything and anything!

The pinkette turned, walking into the cafeteria, with the blonde still blabbing next to him. His eyes roamed the cafeteria as he searched for his friends. Not finding them, he tilted his head, confused.

Oh well. He just continued to the lunch line, he'll search for them later.

Lucy seemed to be a bit slow at reading his thoughts.

"Hey… I don't see our friends…," she stretched her neck trying to find a head of blue or red.

When she noticed Natsu continuing on, her eyes continued onto the food Natsu was waiting for. Not waiting for her stomach to grumble and embarrass her, she skipped her way to Natsu, shrugging off their friends.

Meanwhile in Natsu's egotistical mind, he continued to flattering himself.

Natsu smiled smugly at his thoughts. Students all over the school were always drooling over him. He was so hot, that even guys turned gay for him. He had money, looks… maybe not smarts… but he made up for it by having a super awesome personality! Plus even though he didn't like people calling him cute, they also called him funny, brave, stubborn and loyal. And yes, stubborn is a good trait mind you.

So yeah.

He was pretty awesome.

"There you guys are!" Lucy called as she and Natsu jogged over to the group sprawled out on the school's yard. "We were looking everywhere for you guys!"

Levy smiled apologetically, "Sorry about that Lu-chan, Erza wanted to sit outside today."

Gajeel snorted at that, "She couldn't make it anymore obvious."

Lucy sweatdropped at the said redhead, who at the moment was staring intently at the new blue haired student sleeping by a tree, her lunch lay forgotten on her lap.

"…so where's Gray then?" she asked, blushing when she was pulled into Loke's lap.

Juvia gasped at her beloved's name. She glared at Lucy for uttering the beautiful name from her lips, "Love rival…"

Natsu paused from shoveling noodles in his mouth at the name. He looked up with large eyes, peering curiously at Levy as well.

Levy shrugged, "I dunno. He was here this morning."

"He was called in by work again," Loke sighed.

Lucy frowned, "Really? Doesn't he spend enough time at the construction site?!" she huffed, clearly distraught.

Loke pecked her check, "It can't be helped my princess, the mall owner his construction team has been assigned to, insisted that his outlet be built immediately."

"Gray-sama works too hard! Gray-sama deserves money as much as Juvia's love." Juvia cried.

Lucy looked heartbroken, "It's not fair… I wish Gray had also been born into a wealthy family."

"It's not so bad not being rich, I'd say it's fair since there are less rules and more freedom," Erza shrugged. She finally had her attention diverted by Mira who had gently nudged her away from 'admiring' her crush when she saw the victim of Erza's scarily intense eyes awaken from his nap by heavy shivers.

Lucy winced and looked back at Erza apologetically, "Oh, sorry Erza."

The tall teen smiled warmly at her, "No worries Lucy."

Natsu huffed silently. He didn't care about that dumb ice bastard. The stupid idiot was at fault for being poor! So he shouldn't care…

Natsu unconsciously cradled his lunch closer to his chest, his eyes glazing over. He shouldn't care. He shouldn't…

The jerk was terrible to him and always insulted him so he deserved such a hard job. If he wasn't so rude to the great Natsu-sama then maybe he would shower him with a bit of his precious pity. So whatever. He doesn't care.

Natsu bit his lip.

A cough caught his attention.

He turned his doe eyes to Gajeel, who smirked at him mockingly, "What's wrong Salamander? Wishing you had kissed Ice boy goodbye before he left?"

"NO! Of course not! Why would I?! He doesn't even deserve my attention! Instead of bothering me, why don't YOU go kiss Levy goodbye?! HUH?!" He didn't even wait for the other to respond, he was too flustered, "So shut up! Stupid metal head," he muttered.

"What was that flame brat?!"

And just like that, Natsu's concern for Gray was wiped out and replaced by anger.

"Gajeel-san can't give Levy-san a goodbye kiss because Levy-san isn't going anywhere. So Gajeel-san needs to give a just-because kiss to Levy," Juvia explained to no one in particular.

Mira shook her head at Juvia, "Gajeel should give Levy a I-should-have-done-this-before kiss. He needs to give a proper reason Juvia."

Levy blushed furiously, "Hey! You guys be quiet!"

Juvia looked crestfallen, "But Juvia wanted to give Gray-sama a because-Juvia-wants-to-kiss kiss."

Mira frowned at Juvia, "That won't do Juvia, you have to give Gray a my-love-is-bursting-for-you kiss. Not just any kiss."

"Juvia's-love-is-bursting-for-Gray-sama kiss?"

The blonde heiress blinked from her boyfriend's lap, "Can't you just give a normal kiss?"

"Of course you can my beautiful lady! It goes just like this!"

"Wha-mmph! LOKE!"

Throughout this, no one noticed a certain redhead going to give Jellal Fernandez a because-you-are-mine-so-I-am-going-to-kiss-you-furiously-till-you-faint kiss.

* * *

Natsu stomped through the halls.

The Stripper doesn't deserve his amazing kisses! He doesn't!

Gajeel is just a dumbass who doesn't know anything. And Gray is nothing more than a pervert who starts a fight with him every second he can.

Who does he, a petty stripper, think he is, trying to gain his, the Great Salamander's attention?

Natsu huffed, he could squash him between his toes if he wanted to.

He stomped out the school gates, now on the streets of Magnolia. He bets that Gray had just skipped class just to gain his attention. Work his ass.

Popsicle Princess. Stripper. Ice Princess. Pervy Popsicle. Popsicle Breath. Droopy eyes. Pervert. Freezer Burn. Freezer Fingers. Freezer Ass. Freezer Butt. Freezer Feet.

Just the other day, he had the nerve of accusing him that he had taken his underwear. Excuse him, WHAT?! He wasn't the pervert! It was the other way around! Natsu fumed silently, kicking a helpless can violently.

Sure, he _had_ hidden them in his desk, but he didn't TAKE them! In the dumbass's dreams!

But it was a fun day, having the stripper naked and roaming around for clothes desperately. If only he hadn't put on his pants right after, he could have taken a peek and would have had something else to tease him about, Natsu cackled evilly.

He could bet on Magnolia that Gray's little buddy was as small as his brain.

There was no way it was ever bigger than Natsu's.

No way.

Never.

…

Ahem.

Anyways, with Natsu's face a dark red, he continued stomping his way down the path.

He went back to reciting chosen names for Gray.

"Pale Ass. Pervy Bastard. Du-"

Natsu hissed when he bumped into what felt as a wall. He looked up cradling his nose with one hand.

"Hey idiot! Who do you think-"

And his words died on his lips when he saw Gray Fullbuster in all of his shirtless glory.

Well not really.

He had his shirt on, but it was unbuttoned, leaving his beautiful abs out for the world to see. But if you ask Natsu, he preferred Gray's large pecs. And- holy dear lord, has he told you guys hard those thangs are?! They were like, well yeah, a wal-

"Wha- oh Natsu?"

Natsu looked up just in time to see Gray ruffling his damp locks.

 _And_ he was glistening. Under the sun.

It was beautiful.

Gray bent down, his tired blue eyes staring mockingly into his, "And why are you so red, flame-brain? Did you miss me?"

Natsu snapped out of his thoughts now fuming. He stepped closer and glared up at the ridiculously taller male.

Natsu whined silently. It wasn't fair since he was still shorter than average. He wanted to tower over people! It looks so cool when others did it.

"Of course not you pervert! Don't get your hopes up, who would ever waste their time thinking about someone like you?!" Natsu crossed his arms, "Che, idiot. Don't flatter yourself."

Gray rolled his eyes and cracked his neck, "Yeah, whatever. Now move aside shorty. I can't waste anymore time on you."

Natsu grit his teeth, make him! "Who ever told you to waste time on me?! Not me! So I don't know why you are still here! It's not like I'm stopping you!"

Gray leisurely took him time in cleaning his ear with a finger, before leaning in closer threateningly, "Hah? What was that, **Pinky**?"

* * *

Natsu stomped into his large home angrily.

His large sweater and button up shirt underneath were now crumpled and dirty. His skinny khakis were torn and muddy with his expensive sneakers now completely ruined. His once perfect uniform which screeched 'rich kid' was now filthy and tattered.

But it wasn't like he cared about that stuff. It was his maids who gasped in despair. Their young master, who was once dressed like the adorable boy they deemed he was, has returned looking like a monster.

The male workers just shook their head, the female population in the Dragneel Property should get their heads straight, and anyways, it wasn't like the boy had never come back this filthy.

It was actually, practically everyday.

Back to Natsu, the boy was so done. The bastard always got on his nerves and just made him want to rip out his guts! But he can't forget about pulling that soft, silky hair too! And he wouldn't mind stabbing those intense, electric blue eyes which he felt could see right into his soul.

Just like today! He was obviously mocking him, trying to bait the boy to pay attention to the raven, just like he always did.

And there he was thinking of letting the older off easy since he looked terribly exhausted, but _no_! Instead, Natsu pushed harder, until the sweat was almost doubled. And may he add, Natsu was quite proud of his handy work; seeing how the raven was ready to sleep on the grass he was laying on.

Natsu laughed. That was fun to see.

The whole evening was spent on Natsu grilling Gray in his mind while he did his few chores and homework. And he would have continued as he sat at the long dinner table, under the grand chandelier, but for his father had ripped him away from his thoughts.

Natsu stopped himself from ripping away another slab of yummy flesh from the bone, and looked over at his father, "Yeah Dad?"

Igneel looked down at his son, "So whom are your recommendations my son? I only gave you till dinner today to decide, have you forgotten?"

Natsu blinked, "Eh?"

Igneel groaned, so his son had forgotten after all. He knew it.

He leaned back, claiming authority in the room just by his movements in his cushioned seat but Natsu seemed completely unfazed.

"The deadline is now. Speak up my son. Your personal guard will be decided by the candidates only I have chosen if you do not present your choices."

Natsu gasped, realization hitting him for the first time that day. He had completely forgotten. He glanced at his father in panic, u-uh what was that guy's name on the path to his school? He seemed pretty strong and nice… Edward? Or was it Eddy?

Maybe he could recommend the old woman. Or the pigs. That would be fun.

Igneel just watched his son's thoughts flash through his eyes in lightening speed as he continued eating his rice calmly. If he was lucky, his son would forget that he had the right to choose two.

Natsu furrowed his brows in frustration.

Maybe he could recommend Gajeel. Gajeel didn't have anything to do all day anyways. But he was a jerk! And the jerk didn't deserve to be blessed by his presence 24/7!

OK, ok. Calm Natsu, calm. Let's play this logically, like how Lucy would.

Oooh, Maybe Lucy would want to- never mind. Erza? Oh hell no.

Who was someone who wasn't a jerk and would actually care about his safety rather than the money…

Nobody.

Alright, then... Um first name that would pop in his head!

Happy! No, he was his cat.

Juvia! No, there are too many reasons why.

Elfman! Ew, no.

Mira!-

Igneel just sighed, reaching for the desert. It would probably take a bit.

Igneel! No, he was his dad.

Gray! Hell no! He was a jerk and!-

Natsu paused.

...

Igneel blinked, noticing his son freeze. He leaned closer to Natsu, maybe he finally decided.

...

Natsu cackled loudly, startling his father's shit.

This was perfect! Payback! Revenge!

The Ice Prick would wish he never challenged him! He would work him and exhaust him so much that the idiot would never even think of looking at him without respect. He would make him kiss his shoes everytime he saw him and-

" **Natsu!** "

Natsu finally snapped out of his reverie when he heard his father's voice boom down the table, "Yes Dad?" he answered innocently.

Igneel wiped the final crumbs off his mouth and patiently replied, "Have you decided?"

Natsu abruptly stood from his seat with an evil eye. Hell yeah.

" **Strippe- Gray Fullbuster!** "

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey you guys~

I decided to upload the first chapter sooner than when the rest of the chapters will be uploaded since the Prologue didn't have much to give. Other than that, I am just so excited for this story! :D

Thank you all for the feedback so far! Please keep it coming! It'll reassure me that I'm doing this right.

Till the next chapter,

~disgurlruvs


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters I am writing about! I own only the plot for this story and Hiroshima owns everything else!

 **WARNING:** This is a YAOI with the main ship revolving around Gratsu (GrayxNatsu).

Foul language.

Natsu may be a bit OOC.

Please, if you do not like, do not read.

Now relax, enjoy, and try to get through this chapter without getting bored!

~Go onward!

* * *

 _ **~Chapter 2~**_

 _ **Stubborn Bastard**_

Gray yawned while exiting his shitty bathroom, towel in hand. Water droplets slid down his rich locks to rock - solid muscle as he dried his wet hair with the small towel. Stretching, the tall male came to a halt at his small kitchen counter.

Crisp, white envelopes were in a messy pile on the dulled wood. Gray reached for an apple from a bowl before he threw his now – damp towel over a chair.

The raven sighed, taking a large bite out of the ripe fruit. Munching loudly, he began sorting through the mail. Ripping open an envelope, Gray groaned loudly. Why was water so damn expensive, the fuck he should have to pay for it when he could easily go to the river less than two miles away and scoop a bucket worth. This economy was bullshit.

After calculating his expenses, Gray slammed down the bills.

This shit could wait till later. Right now, his stomach was calling.

But before he made his way deeper into the messy kitchen, Gray came to a pause mid-step. An expensive looking envelope had caught his eye.

Why, this was different.

Turning back to the pile, Gray reached for the envelope and closely examined it with narrowed eyes. Slightly tinted paper with clean, fresh print. What was such a beauty doing in his depressing mail?

* * *

He tossed his apple core in the bin before taking a seat. This better be interesting.

Natsu flopped onto his queen sized bed with a grateful sigh. He buried his face into his soft and fluffy sheets, exhaustion weighing down his eyelids.

He got them bed goals. Hashtag jealous?

He'd just returned from another appointment with his doctor. Natsu groaned at the thought. What was the deal?! This was literally the fourth time this week!

His father was getting on his nerves. One, he wouldn't tell him why he was being harassed in the damn clinic, and second, he would be put to sleep so he didn't even know what his precious body is being put through in that horrid room. What if that ass of a doctor was secretly molesting him?! The world wouldn't know.

He guessed that his check-up had dragged on a bit too long today because when he woke up, he had witnessed his father talking- no _screaming_ at his personally assigned doctor. When he made himself known and asked what got Igneel so riled up, he was surprised to see his father turn to him with disappointment in his eyes.

Natsu chewed on his fluffy pillow as he thought about it. What was up with Igneel?

He huffed as he thought back to earlier that day. The way his father seemed to be in so much denial had worried Natsu; and the boy had started panicking, thinking he was diagnosed with some deadly disease or something along the lines.

Natsu snorted, but his façade broke when his cheeks drowned in red in embarrassment at the memory. The doctor had to go as far as to show him his blood samples for evidence that he was perfectly healthy.

And when he had been calmed, his father was no longer in the white-tiled room.

Whatever. If Igneel wanted to play that game with him, then so be it. He didn't care.

Stupid jerk.

…

…

"I WILL FUCKING STEP ON YOU, FUCKING SHITTY OLD MAN!"

That felt better.

Natsu glanced up from the lifeless and mercilessly strangled pillow when he heard a frustrated screech similar to his. Sitting up, Natsu blinked. Now he heard yelling.

Curiosity getting the best of him, his short attention span was quickly diverted to the commotion. He crawled off his gigantic bed to press his ear to the door, it sounded like Igneel.

Yanking open the door, Natsu scurried out, following the screaming.

When he finally stepped down the last bit of stairs, he looked around in confusion. A built man with a mop of burgundy hair was holding back his father who was screaming a train of curses and insults.

Natsu gasped, excitement flooding his large eyes which were locked on the unfamiliar man, "Uncle!"

He ran up to the duo only to jump on the large man's back and hugged him tightly around the neck, "UNCLE IS HERE!"

The man quickly surrendered restraining the pinkette's father and instead held the boy to keep him from falling. The pinkette's call had immediately diffused the tension from the previous situation.

"Igneel's son!" His laughter boomed through the room.

Once the man let go Natsu immediately grabbed back onto the man to give a bear hug.

When Natsu didn't let go for a whole minute, Igneel sighed and ruffled the boy's hair, muttering.

"Brat doesn't even show me this much affection. What happened to daddy?!"

Natsu finally looked up from the broad chest he buried himself in and stared his father in the eye.

"He left me in care of a creep who has a son complex."

"Shut up you piece of shit!"

Natsu only hummed, sticking out his tongue childishly and hugging the other male in the room tighter.

"You see how he treats me Atlas? It's not fa- *sniff - ir, I'm such a good daddyyyyy and-and-" Igneel sobbed, joining in on the hug, squeezing Natsu in the middle of the two built men.

"H-Hey fatties- oomp! Get offff!"Natsu laughed.

This was his messed up family.

"Family time~" Igneel sang.

"Oi pipsqueak, where'd you run off to?!" Atlas looked around, mockingly.

"Shut up you pedophiles! O-Oi! Staahhhhp!" Natsu couldn't help but giggle as he was crushed in between the two giants.

"Huh?! Who you calling a pedophile brat?!" Igneel growled.

"You, old man!"

"Why – you-"

Igneel backed away from the hug only to grab the only pinkette in the room for a nuggie. Natsu helplessly whined, reaching for his uncle. He had such a bi-polar dad.

Atlas Flame only shrugged, smiling at father and son.

Once the trio was finally seated, with Natsu glued to Atlas Flame's side, the questions started.

"So why are you here? I thought you were out of country! Did you bring me something? I hope its food! Why were you and Igneel yelling? Are you gonna stay? You can stay with us! It'll be so much fun! Are you on vacation? Or are you on a business trip? That's sounds really cool! Are you on one? Are y-"

Atlas Flame laughed, patting the boy on his head to quiet him.

"As energetic as I remember. Of course I brought you something!" Natsu squealed in excitement, bouncing in his seat.

Igneel watched with a smile. Atlas was his brother; he served as a general in a small area near the border of the country. He was a man who wanted to get down and dirty with his job, no staying in offices or the sort. Thanks to his job, he obviously couldn't visit often, which broke Natsu's delicate heart. He was almost as close to the bulky man as him.

"Here ya go brat,"

Natsu grinned brightly at Atlas Flame before diving at his gift. There was no wrapping so he could immediately tell what it was. Squealing happily Natsu twisted the jar open, inside was foreign candy. And not just any kind excuse you. They were the soft, chewy kind, where they would melt in his mouth.

Igneel sighed as his son stuffed his face, "Such a child."

Atlas Flame let out a thunderous laugh, "Ahh, let the boy be. He's simple, which is easier for the both of us."

"Atleast I'm not a squealing pervert once second, then a nagging old man the next like you," Natsu stuck his tongue out the best he could with the treats in his mouth.

"Nice one brat!" Atlas high-fived the boy, ignoring his flustered brother, "You've made me proud my boy," he dramatically sniffed, "Your insults have come a long way."

"YOU TW-"

"Hahaha! I've had a bunch of practice with this dick at school!"

"Oh? Is this punk needing a beating? Cause I'll take him down!"

Igneel's brow twitched. What did his dumbass of a brother do to his innocent child. Next time he was insulted, they will be meeting the streets.

"Daaaaad!"

He didn't get any respect these days!

"Daddy!"

If this is how he'll be treated, he'll just walk out! Hmph.

"Dad Dad Dad Dad-"

Igneel glared at his son. Be stern. Be stern. Be stern. He is not your baby Igneel. He is a follower of your jackass brother.

Natsu pouted up at his dad. "Don't ignore meeee, I need attentionnnn!"

His baby boy was too adorable!

Igneel, squinted his eyes, almost surrendering to that baby face.

No!

Stay strong Igneel! You are the adult here, don't be controlled.

"Daddy?"

Igneel huffed, turning his face away to show how upset he was.

Atlas Flame rolled his eyes as he casually watched the scene, what a baby.

"I'm sorry daddy…. don't be mad at me…. Please?"

Igneel swallowed as he glanced at his son. That was unfair! The boy was pouting just like his mother would! His eyes went rounder if possible.

Stay… Strong…

Natsu looked down, before looking back up at his father, this time with tears in his doe eyes.

Atlas Flame suddenly gasped, leaning in. This kid is good! When did he master using the tears?! He had yet to even teach him the pouty face! When Natsu added a hiccup, Atlas Flame nodded proudly, leaning back into the cushions.

The student has surpassed the master.

The sniffle which came next was the last straw for Igneel. He grabbed his baby boy in a bear hug, squeezing him tightly.

"Daddy can't _bear_ to watch his precious baby cry!"

Success! Natsu smiled. There was no way his father was disappointed in him.

"Ahem, not to interrupt father- son time, but-"

"Jealous?" Igneel smiled creepily.

"…"

Igneel hugged Natsu tighter.

"…"

"You're a creepy ass dude Igneel, no wonder you always get your way in the industry."

Igneel shrugged, "My mood depends on the situation."

Atlas just sighed, "I'm so glad Natsu didn't take after you."

Sais boy popped his head out of the hug he was currently trapped in, "I like to think that Dad has his moments."

"Keep thinking that kid. He's always been mentally disturbing to me."

"You guys are so mean." Igneel pouted.

"…"

"Oh! Dad! Before you went all pouty on me, Uncle reminded me. Do I get to have Gray as my bodyguard?"

Atlas Flame perked up at this, snickering, "Yeah Igneel. Does he?"

Igneel scowled, releasing Natsu from his hold.

"Oh yeah, the ever so rare goofy-dad mode for Igneel has been disabled." Atlas smiled smugly.

"He…" Igneel simmered, "that stupid boy…"

Natsu scooted closer, all ears on his dad, "Who? Gray? If it's that other stupid old guy, I already told you I don't want him. You saw his record! He's a pervert!"

Igneel clenched his fist in anger, "This Gray Fullbuster… I did indeed choose him,"

Natsu cheered, bouncing on the couch, "YES! Revenge will be sweet Stupid Stripper!" Smiling, Natsu jumped off the couch, ready to go eat now that he got his answer.

"…but that fool…"

Igneel growled, "I HAVE SENT THAT BOY A LETTER 3 TIMES! THREE TIMES! Yet he has refused each, and every time! Even companies across Magnolia, have never had the courage to refuse me the first time! Who does this boy think he is, refusing me THREE TIMES?!"

Atlas Flame laughed, there it was.

He quite enjoyed watching his brother get riled up by a measly high school boy, "And this matter has gotten you father so riled up that he was ready to stomp out the door to face the boy himself, that's what the commotion earlier was about."

"I'M _THE_ DRAGNEEL! HE DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO BE PROFFESIONAL ABOUT IT!" Igneel roared.

"Do you _know_ how he has refused me the past three times? DO you?! Of course not! I'll tell you though that Gray Fullbuster had the nerve to mock me with very inappropriate words! It was very disgraceful to read!"

" _It was very disgraceful to read_ ," Atlas Flame quietly mocked Igneel.

Natsu huffed, annoyed that this matter wasn't solved already, "He's like that Dad. He's a big fat prick that has a very sarcastic, tiny brain."

"So I've seen," Igneel snorted.

"It's easy, really," Natsu put his hands on his hips, "He's too prideful, he thinks _you_ are mocking _him_. I mean, what's one of the largest companies in Fiore doing, begging an insect like him into working for them. …or he just thinks I'm pranking him.

"Either way just like make up a sob story. It works every time for me, especially when I add the tears."

Atlas Flame fist bumped the boy, "Nice."

Igneel ignored him, sitting up professionally, "I'm not desperate enough to stoop so low to get that piece of shit to work for me. We can just choose someone else. I have plenty of others we can choose from."

"Oh, so _now_ he's all macho and professional?" Atlas Flame snorted. This was starting to get boring, he yawned loudly.

"What?! Dad nuuu! You saw his record! He's perfect for this! And I don't want to be paired up with some stranger."

"Natsu, I said I would give you a choice to pick two candidates and you did. That was the deal. And I don't approve of him. So you are in no place to object."

Natsu frowned, ready to whine before a light bulb went off, oh dear.

Hold on a second.

His brain just exploded with a great idea, "Wait Dad. You said _two_. I only chose _one_."

"Now Natsu, you already-"

"And so my second candidate is Gray Fullbuster!"

"Natsu - I already refused him." Igneel glanced at Atlas Flame who was now picking at his nails silently.

"Yeah I know. You refused my first candidate, and now I am telling you my second candidate."

"It's too late! You're deadline was till dinner the other day! I cannot accept this. Why are you so persistent for this Gray Fullbuster to get the job?"

"Cause I don't want some random creep to be watching me 24/7! And I have other reasons too!" Natsu shouted, stomping his foot. How could he get revenge on the raven if his dad was being so stubborn?!

"Just do it Igneel." Atlas yawned loudly once again to show his boredom, "Do what he says and if that boy refuses again then that's that. Kapeesh?"

"I WILL NOT BEG SOME LITTLE-"

* * *

Gray groaned. The fuck?! When did he get so popular with the Dragneels?

He glared at the innocent envelope. This was getting on his nerves.

He thought he made it extra clear the last time that he wasn't accepting to such a joke. With the pinkette being a son to the famous Igneel Dragneel, that signature couldn't be trusted. Never had he ever before mentioned a fucking bodyguard to him. After all the pranks Natsu has pulled on him, did he really think he was so naïve?

Scowling, Gray went ahead and tossed the envelope in the trash.

Whatever.

* * *

Natsu stomped up to the raven snoring peacefully on his desk. With his eyebrow twitching, Natsu pulled back his hand, and let a mighty punch meet with the sleeping male's cheek.

"Wha- FUCK!"

With that, Natsu walked away.

* * *

"What?! You're leaving?!" Natsu gaped after his uncle.

Atlas chuckled, ruffling the boy's hair, "I only came for a few days Natsu, I'll be back soon."

Natsu bit his lip, "But I don't want you to go…

Atlas Flame chuckled, "Don't you want me to bring you more presents? I can only get them if I go back ya know?"

Natsu looked up, biting his lip, "But…"

Atlas smiled, "Try not to give Igneel such a hard time, alright buddy? We already tortured him enough during the past few days."

Natsu nodded silently before walking closer and hugging the taller male tightly. He'd seen his father and uncle speaking in the office earlier that day but he didn't know they were saying goodbye!

"Alright, I've got to run an errand before I leave so I better go."

"Ok…" Natsu sulked, looking down. He looked like a kicked puppy.

"See ya later brat!" And with a final pat, Atlas Flame took his leave.

Nice try but that face won't work on the great Atlas Flame, brat.

Natsu looked up in time to see the grand doors shut behind the burgundy haired man. He frowned, now who was he supposed to talk to?

Turning around, he glared at the tall, intimidating man who stood way too close, "Ya know you don't have to be so close while I'm home right?"

"…"

"Whatever." Natsu scoffed, it felt as if he was talking to a stone wall.

How could he not be mad at Igneel? He assigned him this freak after his final attempt to get Gray to be his bodyguard.

He sped up his pace at going up the stairs only for the male behind him do the same. He growled. This was so annoying!

That stupid prick. Why couldn't he just accept the offer?!

"It has just hit 2:25, your scheduled appointment with the Doctor is in five minutes, in other words, at 2:30. I suggest that we make our way to the office Young Master Natsu Dragneel-sama." The man in all black spoke.

Natsu threw a fit in his head. He even spoke like a robot! Like what the fuck was with that?! He would have found it cool if he wasn't so used to hearing the voice for four days and counting.

"Young Master Natsu Dragneel-sama, it is now 2:26, we have four minutes till-"

"I got it already!"

* * *

Gray snorted. These Dragneels never gave up. It was quite annoying.

He thought he was done with this chapter, but guess not. Now this old dude showed up, trying to negotiate with him.

"Look, Atlas, or whatever your name is. I am truly, HONESTLY, fucking not interested. So please, just call some other folk walking the streets. I'm sure there are a bunch of experienced bodyguards whom yer could choose from. Why the hell are yall so hung up on little ol' me?"

 _Cause I know of this adorable little kid who is pouting for your attention._

Atlas Flame frowned, "I don't want my defenseless, young nephew to be uncomfortable with a strange man following him around. _Everywhere_. Some of these men have no fucking idea when to lay _off_."

The raven in the room scowled. Just get some younger dude and make friends with the brat. Easy. Don't get him mixed up in this shit.

"Not my problem. Now, I'd appreciate it very much if you all would leave me alone. Leave."

The intimidating man suddenly snorted. That was funny. He erupted in thundering laughter.

Gray frowned in confusion, what's so funny? The laughing man had leaned back as far as his chair would allow, head tilted up, shaking in laughter. This boy was too damn hilarious.

Just fucking hysterical.

He came to an abrupt stop and leaned too close for comfort to the raven's face.

His once relaxed expression now scrunched up and darkened, his glare settling unease in the student's stomach. Noses almost touching, he leaned threateningly closer to the frozen raven.

"There is no leaving for me boy. And if you would know what's good for you, you'll fucking **graciously accept this offer. Maggot.** "

* * *

"Stay AWAY!"

Lucy sweatdropped, watching Natsu smash some guy's face with his foot, holding him back from entering school grounds.

Maybe he was one of Natsu's admirers. But that's kinda creepy, this guy was like forty.

The man in black reached for the boy, trying to stay as close as possible to him.

"Young Master N-"

"NO, STAY! OHMYGOD! JUST STAY I'LL BE FINE! HEY- OI! I SAID STAY! I'M AT SCHOOL YOU IDIOT! STAAAA-"

Lucy tilted her head. Definitely creepy. She sighed, perverts these days. No boundaries.

 _And later that day:_

Natsu let out a strangled breath slowly. He was fuming- no, sizzling.

That idiot. Yes. Yes it's the one currently shoving students away to make way for him down the hallway. So, _that_ idiot, _needs_ to go. Like _needs_ to. Desperately.

He has been following him around during the _whole_ school day causing a commotion.

Here are just a few, brief examples.

 _Scene 1:_

"So, if x was y, what would the total outcome be class? Anyone have an idea?"

Natsu sunk in his seat.

Noope. No idea. At all. So please don't call on him. Please Sensei. Please.

"Hmm... Ah yes, how about Yuki?"

Thank the lord for Yuki! Natsu silently cheered in his seat.

"Um… I-I think-"

"Hey! Bald dude! Yeah you, the one asking the question! I don't know who you think you are but Young Master Natsu Dragneel-sama deserves a try! Don't be unfair! Do you know who he is?! I will report you to the student board!"

"Kyaaa!"

"WHAT?!" Natsu whiplashed to the corner of the room to find his freak of a bodyguard currently shouting from underneath a girl's chair.

"Pervert!" she went to kick him, but he snatched her leg, pulling her to the floor before wrestling her until immobile.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Get him off! GET HIM OFF!"

Natsu's mouth fell open before he gained his senses and started pulling his hair in horror. What was that idiot doing! He turned back to the teacher only to let out a very unmanly shriek when he was standing right before his desk.

"So, Dragneel _-sama_. Care to run to the principal's office for me?"

 _Scene 2:_

"Thanks Obaachan!" Natsu chirped before leaving the lunch line. After turning his back to the line, he heard a shriek and an annoyingly familiar voice.

"What is this?! Are you drugging Young Master Natsu Dragneel-sama?! Speak weakling! What are these lumps?!"

When Natsu slowly turned, he took a deep, enraged breath at the scene of his bodyguard choking the lunch lady. How nice. His popularity must be rising. Definitely.

His bodyguard gasped in pleasant surprise once he saw the pinkette, "Young Master Natsu Dragneel-sama! This peasant was going to-"

"Apples. The lumps are apples. **Idiot**."

 _Scene 3:_

"Damn it! I should have introduced Uncle to you!" Natsu gasped. Lucy would have loved him, but it's too late now, he silently sulked.

Lucy smiled before she dodged another student while walking, "It's alright Natsu, you could introduce us when he returns."

Natsu pouted, "I guess."

A boy was then shoved onto him, pushing him to the floor.

Lucy gasped, "Are you okay Natsu?!"

"Ite! Watch it jerk!"

The boy looked genuinely sorry as he reached down to help the pinkette up, "Oh I'm terribly sorry-"

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU DISGRACEFUL ANIMAL! KEEP YOUR DISGUSTING HANDS OFF OF YOUNG MASTER Natsu DRAGNEEL-SAMA!"

Natsu covered his head with his arms to protect himself in surprise when he saw a blur of his bodyguard tackle the boy.

"Wha- Ahhhh! Get off you freak! Stop!"

"Your filthy fingers touched Young Mast-"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

"DAD! I am done! I cannot and will NOT deal with this idiot of a human being any longer!" Natsu fumed, stomping into his father's office.

Igneel looked up from his phone call only to glare at him and bring a finger to his lips with a stern look.

Natsu blinked, realizing that his father was currently on the phone with another company. "Sorry," he whispered.

"SHHHHHH!"

Natsu winced before looking down, peeking through his bangs to look at his father silently.

"Very well. Thank you for your cooperation Mr. Miller. I will send an agent over by noon tomorrow…. Alright… Yes… See you tomorrow as well."

Igneel sighed, placing down at his phone silently and sitting up impossibly straighter. He looked at Natsu with complete attention and cleared his throat, "You may continue now."

Natsu immediately jumped up with clenched fists, anger consuming him once again, "I have dealt with him for four exhausting, terrible, STUPID days! He needs to go. Now."

"I know."

"You _need_ to check if that idiot has a brain! Like liter- huh." Natsu stared up at his father with squinted eyes.

Igneel laughed at his son's face, "He does need to go doesn't he?"

"YES! Yes he does! I don't even know his NAME!"

Chuckling, Igneel twirled a pen between his fingers, "That's good. You aren't attached, prefect. Then it should be easy for you to transition to another bodyguard."

Natsu grinned brightly; this was going better than he thought! He was thinking that he'd be on the floor begging by now, and that he would have had to atleast pull out the pouty face.

Well let's not jinx it now shall we.

"You should thank your Uncle for this. I don't know how he did it, but he did it."

"Huh?"

"Never mind that, the boy should be waiting outside your room. Go meet him, but send in Mr. Faridal-your previous bodyguard, as you leave."

Natsu looked up in wonder and tilted his head, "So that's his name! What a weird name!" he chirped as he skipped out the heavy doors, meeting with Faris or whatever his name was.

"Young Master-"

"Yeah, yeah. Listen, my dad doesn't do well with folks who he's firing, so stay strong dude."

With that, he continued on his way to his room, "Bye!"

Igneel cackled loudly from his position in the dark room, " _Time to fire someone!_ "

* * *

Natsu gulped. All of his excitement and joy had been drained.

"W-What are y-you wearing…?"

Gray snorted, pulling the collar of his shirt, "Some itchy shit. You should be happy it's not on the floor by now."

Natsu huffed, looking away with his face exploding a shade of pink.

Don't mind him as he melts into a blob of pink.

After his initial shock that _Gray_ was the one standing by his room and was now his serva- uh _bodyguard_ (It took the idiot a while). He got a glance at what he was wearing, and believe him it wasn't the clothes fault. They were completely innocent. But you could go along and blame the raven all you want.

Now _that's_ where it got _real_ good.

He had his untucked, white button-up's sleeves folded up till his sharp elbows, who knows where the coat was. The bottom and top couple buttons weren't used, leaving a tease of his glorious chest. His tie hung loosely with his hair disheveled, and looking _sexy_.

Mavis! Was he _trying_ to kill him?

Like excuse him but no.

That has to go. All of it.

Natsu only saw him in his school uniform so this was a surprise blow.

And boy was this an upgrade from the weirdo before.

 _Yummy!_

"Order number uno slave! No stupid uniform!"

* * *

 **A/N:** So how was that? Hmm? Oh dear, I just realized how much Gray torture there will be in this story. DX

Do leave a comment and let me know, they are what gives me motivation to complete another chapter!

A favorite/follow would be very appreciated as well.  
_

The reviews I have received from the last chapter have made me so happy and grateful that I couldn't hold back and _just_ had to update this story sooner! Thank you so much! Thus, my uploading schedule is somewhat established and is going to be along the lines of **between** every week and a half to once a month.  
_

Anyways, sorry if the Dragneels seemed a bit harsh to Gray. It was as hard to write as it was to read for some of you guys. DX MAH POOR BABYYYY

Oh well, there is much more to come since our precious pinkette hasn't even begun his torture on his lovely future husband.

 **AsDarknessSpreads** had brought to my attention that it seemed as if the Dragneels were too harsh to our favorite ice devil slayer! And depending on your perspective, they were T~T. So don't be alarmed, it will get better! It just had to be done *dramatic face*

Till the next chapter,

~disgurlruvs


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters I am writing about! I own only the plot for this story and Hiroshima owns everything else!

 **WARNING:** This is a YAOI with the main ship revolving around Gratsu (GrayxNatsu).

Foul language.

Natsu may be a bit OOC.

Please, if you do not like, do not read.

Now, get comfy and relaxed to read this new chapter!

~Enjoy!

* * *

 ** _~Chapter 3~_**

 ** _Stupid_**

A long yawn escaped pink lips. Dressed in a loose nightgown, Natsu Dragneel stretched his stiff muscles from his long night of sleep.

The night air pleasantly greeted him as he pushed open his glass balcony doors to come in contact with a gentle breeze. The moon was still up in the sky, illuminating his garden with soft rays.

Natsu pulled his gown tighter to his body with a shiver, a large smile gracing his face. Why hasn't he ever woken this early before? It's so nice! And the best part was, Natsu giggled, his eyes roaming the perfectly groomed landscape until it spotted a tall figure hunched over a shovel in the distance. That!

With a closer look, the tall figure was none other than Gray Fullbuster.

In a hole.

At four in the morning.

Natsu leaned onto the cool railing, gone was the dress shirt and tie, and instead there were baggy pants and a bandana tied loosely around the silky, midnight hair.

This was nice. Some may call Natsu heartless and cruel with him working a classmate in his garden during hours before dawn, especially on a school night. But he says that it's payback. Payback for what? It's for all the times when the stupid raven refused to listen to him and ignored him. Plus the times he has gotten in trouble because of him… and the times when Erza has beaten him.

Bow down before the great Natsu, slave! Natsu couldn't help but cackle evilly. This was the life.

He hummed happily with his olive irises searching the beautiful garden. And it was only the first day too, excitement surged within Natsu's bones.

Gray was currently refilling a hole with murderous thrusts after digging it to find Natsu's watch. Why it would be five feet underground, Gray would never know. But if he wanted his paycheck then he would have to obey every order given to him by the pinkette. Fuck that dick.

What was this? The medieval times?! He wasn't a fucking slave!

A shitting watch he says…

By now, Natsu had almost fallen asleep on the railing, but he shook himself awake when a sudden unquenched thirst invaded his tongue. Natsu leaned his face into his crossed arms with a yawn. Now he could either go get it himself, or...

"OIIIIIII!" Natsu screeched, effectively waking the whole Dragneel residence. "ICE-BLOCK, GO GET ME SOME JUICE WILL YA?! I'm thirsssstyyyy!"

Poor Gray.

The Raven seethed. HE'S thirsty?!

Oh no, climbing out of a ten foot bed of fluff must have been just shitting exhausting.

He turned to the boy and flipped his finger, upsetting the pinkette.

Natsu frowned, now that was rude. He stood his ground and let out another shriek.

What a rude slav- bodyguard he had! Either way, he smirked victoriously when the raven begrudgingly dropped the shovel and started stomping his way into the mansion.

He could always punish him later.

* * *

Natsu squinted his eyes at the mix of numbers and letters drawn on the board, divided by lines and symbols. His doe eyes just barely peeking above his crossed arms.

"Any questions?"

The pinkette bit his lip as he turned his head, seeing no hands raised. Was he the only one with no clue what was happening? Cause it apparently seemed so.

Here he was again, in Algebra II, having no fucking idea what was happening with those numbers, with the teacher who hated his guts. Remember the old fart who was his beta bodyguard? Yeah, it seemed as if he didn't leave such an amazing impression for him that day. So since then, sensei stopped tutoring him.

Yes. His sensei quit tutoring him after he was called bald by his bodyguard. Laugh all you want.

But before all this, his father had noticed his grades sinking and decided that it was unacceptable for the next successor to be walking around with such grades on paper. So he had personally made it his quest to in person, chat with his teacher to give Natsu his special attention in class, much to Natsu's dismay.

And now, Mr. Attitude broke his part of the contract and completely ignored him during class.

Now, it would be too easy to just tell his dad and send this guy across the nation as punishment, but here's the problem. His father would ask what happened. And don't get him wrong, Natsu would love to poke more fun at his ex-bodyguard. He smiled mischievously just at the thought!

But his dad was a dramatic person. Even more dramatic when it came to his reputation. If he ever heard how someone, who he _personally_ hired, acted like a complete idiot in **public**. And believe him he did. He would find that old, wrinkly ass from over a thousand miles and never let him live to see another day.

Because his dad had that kind of power.

And Igneel's reputation is very important to him. Very important.

Why do you think he keeps fretting over Natsu about owning the company?

Natsu sighed and slumped further into his seat while a dark cloud rained over him.

"And don't forget class", Sensei spoke cheerfully, "tomorrow will be your unit test! So make sure you read over the material and complete the review if you want to pass."

With that, the bell rang and all the students rushed out the class. Natsu pouted, looking away and begrudgingly packed his bag while grumbling all the meanwhile when his teacher sent him a smug look.

Stalking out of the classroom, Natsu shut the wooden door with a hard slam. Talk about immature!

Weren't teachers supposed to help their students? It's not his fault his that the dumb fool called him bald. Now he was going to fail and his dad was going to die once he got a hold of this, he sulked.

Well he did have a new servant now, he could just order Ice-Block to explain the stuff to him, but he doubt the raven was awake during his class to even understand the subject himself.

Useless, he rolled his eyes.

"Hey! Natsuuuu!"

Natsu blinked, turning around at the shrill cry of his best friend. Lucy came to a breathless stop by him, frowning at him, "You never wait for me!"

Natsu grinned sheepishly, "Sorry, Luce. I'm just a bit frustrated at stupid Sensei."

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows, "Mr. Jack? Why? He's always seemed really chill to me."

Natsu gave an exasperated sigh and they began to walk down the hallway after he slammed his locker door shut, "No! He's the exact opposite!" He crossed his arms, a powerful pout settling on his lips, "I don't understand the stupid stuff he teaches and he isn't helping me."

Lucy tilted her head, "Well, have u tried asking him?"

Natsu scoffed, "Duh! He's supposed to be tutoring me! But he's been completely ignoring me except for those stupid smug smirks… and we have a huge test tomorrow!"

"Well… have you played any pranks on him recently?" she seemed skeptical.

"No! Well not exactly…" Natsu cringed, wondering how to explain the bald insult. "Let's just say that a certain someone may have rudely insulted him and he's been really salty since then."

The blonde tucked a strand of her golden hair behind her ear, fixing her ponytail as they took a turn into the loud cafeteria once again. "See? I can't really do anything if you've offended him again. How many times have I told you to stop with the pranks."

"But it wasn't my fault this time, "he muttered, and followed his best friend to the table their friends decided to sit at that day.

Lucy sighed, "Alright, why don't you ask someone else to tutor you then? I would, buuuuut~" she gave a sheepish smile. "After last time, I'm good. I just ended up giving you the answers to your homework."

Natsu feigned hurt at her, "What?! You aren't willing to help me? Your best friend in the whole wide world?"

Lucy just bopped his nose with a delicate finger, causing him to blink, "Nope! I just end up wasting my time, ask someone else! Someone who would stand a chance against your puppy dog eyes." She smiled widely at him before skipping the last few feet to their friends.

"Lu-chan!" Levy cheered.

"Hi Levy-chan! How has your day been?" Lucy smiled.

Natsu just quietly grumbled, throwing himself between Erza and Gajeel on the bench. Without anyone noticing, he gave a quick glance to the raven snoring loudly across him.

He dismissed the thought quickly, thinking back to how he would be a crappy tutor.

Completely ignoring the red-head beside him as an option, Natsu hopped to the side on his seat to face the well-built man on his right.

Gajeel gave his cheerful face a slight glance from the corner of his eyes before continuing to munch on his sandwich, ignoring the pinkette.

"Hey! Metal-head!"

Getting ignored again, Natsu pouted. Getting on his knees, he got real close to the tan ear before screeching.

"STOP IGNORING ME!"

To Natsu's satisfaction, Gajeel spit out the half chewed bread and curled in on himself, cradling his ear, "FUCK! Fucking-hell you piece of shit!"

Natsu gave a smug smile and plopped back down on his butt, "Will you listen to me now?"

"Fuck no!" he strained, still cradling his ear.

"Awh, come on Gajeel! Natsu needs someone to tutor him in math. Especially since the end of the year is arriving! Finals are just around the corner."

Natsu flushed at that. Not everyone needed to know that he sucked at math, especially since seventy percent of the occupants at this table skipped the course he was taking already.

"There is no way in hell I'm gonna tutor that brat, bunnygirl. So don't you even think of asking."

Lucy turned to the embarrassed pinkette with a shrug, "I tried."

Natsu cringed, all the pink draining from his face when Erza turned to him, "You need someone to tutor you in math?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Hmm…" Erza leaned her face into her hand with thoughtful eyes.

Natsu gulped. The last thing he needed was Erza to tutor him. He still remembered middle school. He missed a day of school and an important lecture so Erza personally took the responsibility as his senior to teach him the material he missed.

Let's just say that day he almost met demons.

"Well…" Erza started.

Natsu shrunk in his seat, "You know what, I don't think I actually-"

"Why don't you ask Gray to prepare you? It'll be a great way for the both of you to start acting like friends."

Natsu was now covering his eyes, his voice start shrinking, "It's fine! Really Erza! I don't need you to tutor me! I-I swear! I'll even-" Natsu froze. "Hold on… what?"

Erza smoothed her skirt, "I'm honored that you would have liked me to tutor you Natsu, but unfortunately I am busy tonight. Why don't you ask Gray to tutor you?"

Ignoring the first few words, Natsu glanced at the snoring figure with disgust, "Him?! But-but he probably has no clue what math even is!"

"Nonsense", Erza spoke, taking a bit of some cheesecake, "he takes the same class as myself. Have you forgotten, he skipped a course last year."

Natsu blinked, digesting this information before he slumped. "Oh yeah", he muttered, "Stupid Stripper actually cares about school."

"So much for being a delinquent," Lucy joined his musings, "but I can't believe you forgot Natsu!"

"Then it is settled," Erza smiled, "Gray will tutor you for today, and if it goes well, it will be a great development for your friendship."

Levy tilted her head, "But doesn't Gray get a say in this?"

She glanced at the bulky raven snoring into the table. She blinked, tilting her head, "Why is he so sleepy anyways?"

* * *

Natsu nervously fiddled with his shirt from his cozy position in his luxurious and large chair. He'd just sent the raven to get him some snacks from the kitchen while he tried to finish his homework. All he had left was math.

Natsu bit his lip, looking at the double doors of his room from behind his bangs. Erza must have been high when she suggested this. The stupid raven would surely make fun of him, never would he actually help him.

He glanced back at the mess of crumbled papers he had piled on his desk. He had tried one too many times once again to finish the stupid assignment, but it was futile, for he sucked at math. Natsu groaned and slammed his head on the desk.

"Why is math even a thing", he grumbled stubbornly, "My life would be just as amazing without it."

He jerked in his seat when the polished doors slammed open to reveal a pissed and shirtless Gray. The raven's eye twitched in anger when he took notice of how snuggled up and comfy the pinkette looked to be, while he was running miles in this gigantic mansion.

Screw it. He threw the bag of chips at the boy and crossed his arms with a scowl. Natsu caught two of the family size plastic bags in his arms when another hit his face. He let out an offended cry, "You did that on purpose stupid ice-block!" he accused with a frown.

"Whatever", Gray rolled his eyes. He glanced at the clock.

"Don't ignore me! I am talking to you idiot!"

Ten after eight. He inwardly sighed, he had homework too if the idiot forgot.

He looked back at the boy cuddled up in fluffy blankets in his large chair. Gray rose an eyebrow when he saw him fidget continuously.

"Oi", Gray frowned when he witnessed Natsu jump, "the fuck is wrong with you. Got something to say?"

Natsu gave him a deep pout before turning away with crossed his arms. He ignored Gray only to look down at his homework page which was now messy with all his erased work. He huffed and picked up his pencil once again. "I don't need you here right now. Go stand guard outside", he mumbled, his brows furrowed in concentration when his eyes skimmed over the numbers.

Natsu didn't notice when Gray made no move to leave and ignored his command. For once, he was too focused on school to.

So when Gray walked over and bent down too close to comfort to take a look at what he's working on, Natsu squealed in surprise.

"What the fuck ice-block! I said go outside! Go outside!" he shrieked, kicking the man.

Gray easily caught his smaller foot as he read over the problem himself.

"Alright, so you're solving polynomials…" Gray's musings put a halt to Natsu's struggling.

"What about it?!" He yelled angrily, a soft blush dancing over his delicate cheeks at how close Gray was.

He plugged his nose and sunk down into his fluffy blankets "You smell bad…" he whined.

Gray's brow twitched and he shoved the boy further down into his chair, suffocating him, "Yeah, well you try running a mile per minute for an hour! Idiot!"

A couple minutes later, when their arguing session died down, Gray angrily swiped at his long locks and pointed a rough finger to the equation, "The fuck do you not understand about dividing polynomials? All your doing is simplifying and reducing idiot."

"Hey! Don't yell at me! It's not my fault that I have a dumb sensei!" Natsu yelled defensively.

"Don't yell right in my fucking ear ya Tobacco Freak!"

"You stop yelling in my ear!"

"I will fucking end you right now if you don't shut up and listen to me."

Natsu huffed, frowning at Gray. Whatever, let him take advantage of all he's worth, then he'll kick him out.

"Since you're dividing this equation by something more complicated than a simple polynomial, you're going to have to perform long division ya idiot."

"I'm no idio-!"

"Shut up right now or else I promise you will never be able to step out of this big ass room again", he growled.

Natsu pouted and surrendered begrudgingly, "Meanie."

What seemed as if hours later, Gray finally got through Natsu's thick skull and they got his review completed. Finally, he groaned.

"Gray Fullbuster?"

"Yes?" Gray turned away from slouching over the desk to the large doors which creaked open.

A petite, old lady in uniform peaked through the crack she created between the doors, "I was just concerned since neither Young Master Natsu nor you showed face at the dinner table. Igneel-sama was a bit worried as well."

"Oh", Gray gave a small chuckle and ruffled his hair. He glanced at the now empty bags of chips, "You don't have to worry about this idio- ahem, Natsu starving. I apologize for worrying you. We were just completing our homework."

She gave him a sweet smile and nodded, before excusing herself and taking her leave.

Gray groaned, looking at the clock. Well half of what he said was true. They worked on Natsu's homework. He still had his own homework to finish and it was just past ten. He should have expected this when he volunteered to help the pinkette with something intellectual.

Ignoring the mess surrounding them two, Gray stalked towards the boy who was asleep in his chair. Throwing him over his shoulder, Gray started the journey to his even larger bed.

Oh well, it was worth it if his friend wasn't stressed anymore. Gray snickered quietly, Natsu worrying about school. How unpredictable.

The tall raven gently laid the boy onto his soft bed, he also tempted to also lay down after the day he endured being the boy's new bodyguard. He gagged almost immediately; he'd had enough of the pinkette for one day.

After piling Natsu's homework in a neater pile than the unorganized catastrophe before, Gray began his way to find where he'd thrown his school bag when he had arrived earlier this day after school.

Gray flicked the lights shut and stepped into the hallway to find his bag laying sadly on its side.

He stood still, looking out the glass window into the black abyss. He sighed, remembering all the work he still had yet to complete before the night ended.

This better have been worth it.

* * *

"Gray! Gray!" Natsu squealed, bouncing around the cafeteria. He was waving a paper around and showing it to everyone. "I got a 99 on the test!" he cheered, being the typical ball of sunshine he usually was.

Gray smiled tiredly.

Yup, it was worth it.

* * *

 **A/N:** How was this chapter? Did you like it? Yes, no? Leave a review, favorite, or follow to let me know!

Alright, so now, my apologies!

This box of heavy guilt crushed me whenever I saw a review and I didn't update according to the schedule I had just set for this story. I apologize, I didn't realize how little time I would have to myself ever since school would start.

~.~

From now, updates will be every month, or every other. If I find the time and have one written, I may post another chapter to add between these dates I have scheduled.

Thank you for understanding. I realize how spaced out these update are, but unfortunately I can't do much about it. T.T

~.~

I would also like to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, and/or followed this story! Thank you very much!

Till the next chapter,

~disgurlruvs


	5. Chapter 4 REPLACEMENT NEW VERSION

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters I am writing about! I own only the plot for this story and Hiroshima owns everything else!

 **WARNING:** This is a YAOI with the main ship revolving around Gratsu (GrayxNatsu).

Foul language.

Natsu is pretty OOC this chapter.

Please, if you do not like, do not read.

THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS CONTENT WHICH MAY TRIGGER

ADULT THEMES WILL BE VAGUELY EXPLORED IN THIS CHAPTER such as panic attacks and slight assault

I HAVE ALSO CHANGED THE RATING TO M SO PLEASE BE AWARE

I have warned you now, please if you are underage or if you do not wish to read such, you may leave. Thank you. I also apologize if I offend anyone with what I have written in this. This is in no way is anything close to what real victims feel, so please don't mistake my simple intentions.

 _ **! THIS IS OFFICIALLY MY REPLACEMENT CHAPTER FOR CHAPTER 4 !**_

I had previously posted an author's note with explained that I was deleting chapter four and replacing it with a new version. Well, **THIS IS THE NEW VERSION**. Many parts may seem very similar (such as the beginning) so please don't be confused. **THIS CHAPTER HAS A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT IDEA FROM MY PREVIOUS VERSION SO PLEASE READ**. Or else it is very likely that you will be confused once chapter 5 and the rest is uploaded.

Thank you, if there is any confusions please PM me or review.

I hope this chapter doesn't get too crazy!

~Get comfy and enjoy a new chapter!

* * *

 _ **~Chapter 4~**_

 _ **Idiot**_

Tiny specks of flies scurried away from the heavy, humid air weighing down with no mercy. The brilliant ball of light shone in the clear blue sky, scaring any clouds and generous winds miles away from the melting city.

Lucy sighed, fanning herself with her dainty hand uselessly. "Loke, why- er _how_ are you still wearing your blazer? I'm sweating just looking at you!"

Said student glanced at her with a grin, "If you're feeling that hot and bothered, I would be happy to take it off if you wish. Shall I also unbutton my shirt princess?"

"I-I never said that!," Lucy yelled at her smug boyfriend, flustered deeply, "Fine! Sweat and die of a heatstroke, see if I care baka!" She huffed turning away.

Natsu sank further into his arms with a bored expression as he watched the ginger now try to apologize to his huffing girlfriend.

"I'm bored…" he whined turning onto his back from his position laying on the flush grass.

"What? Is your black hole of a stomach finally quenched?" Gray mused next to him.

Natsu stuck his tongue out at the raven, "Shaddup block-head!"

"Hey Gray", Loke called, now with a blushing Lucy seated in his lap.

Gray lazily looked over at the couple, "What?"

"Come over will ya? Aquarius is coming over later tomorrow and I'm not ready to deal with her alone", he grimaced.

Lucy looked up at him with a pout, "Why aren't you inviting me? We get along so well!"

Loke sweatdropped and nervously chuckled, "U-Uh, I don't really think she's too happy when she sees you…" he muttered.

Lucy sat up straight up in his lap and turned to him, glaring, "Huh?! It's always your fault! Whenever I'm around you two, you become a pervert and I always get blamed because she doesn't believe that her dear cousin would do such a thing!" she mocked.

Natsu sat up at this and cocked his head curiously, "Who's Aquarius?"

"She's my cousin and can start criticizing _everything_ when Scorpio isn't around." Loke smiled grimly before he burst out in a bright grin, "But she also has a soft spot for our Gray over here!" he chirped happily.

He scooted closer to the scowling raven, Lucy having crawled off earlier when she was upset. Smiling smugly, the ginger wrapped an arm around Gray's shoulders, grinding his fist on his head as he spoke, "I think she has a thing for guys who can't keep their shirt on."

Gray shoved him off, sighing, "It's on right now, isn't it!"

It was true, the white, button up shirt was barely hanging on by three buttons.

"Not for long though…" Loke muttered, before dodging a punch sent his way. "Anyways, will you? Come on, you can't deny that she can be pretty cute sometimes!"

Gray rolled his eyes, "Sure, I don't really care."

Natsu blinked at the declaration. He sat up, not liking the feeling invading his chest, what, was Gray gonna ditch him for some random girl who _apparently_ had a crush on him?

Loke smiled brightly at the response, "You my man bro!" he cheered.

It had been a few weeks since Gray first became his _serva_ -ahem bodyguard. Even though he had quite fun working the raven to death during the first few days, guilt easily overwhelmed the boy. Especially when he saw how it affected him at school. He could tell that Gray wasn't being top notch with his schoolwork now that he was busy pampering his spoiled butt, so he started letting the raven leave a couple minutes to eight when he was safely tucked into the protected eye of his father.

He hugged his legs to his chest as his large, emerald eyes followed Gray's movements. Of course none of their friends knew about their arrangement. They would all have different disagreements and things would get annoying, no matter how much Natsu wanted to brag about having The Gray Fullbuster at his mercy. But if the idiot wanted to play it this way… he chewed on his lower plump lip in thought.

Huffing, he stood up, almost bumping his head into the branch lazing above him from the sakura tree he was situated under. Narrowing his eyes, Natsu placed his hands on his hip sassily, "Oi! Ice Block, exactly where do you think you're going today mister?"

Gray paused his punch which almost delivered to the ginger's head and rolled his eyes. He could sense the tantrum the boy was about to have, "It's fine isn't it? I'm just heading over to Loke's for a couple, I'll be back before your lazy ass even leaves the school grounds."

The disheveled mess from the previous rough housing next to him whined before pouting when Gray glared at him to shut it.

Gray sighed, one drama queen at a time please.

When he looked back up he noticed the pinkette struggling to stomp over to him from the thrown bodies lazing on the grass whom were their friends. When he finally did make it over to the seated raven, he crossed his arms huffing, "And what if someone bombs the school while you're away? Or if some machine thingy goes haywire nearby. Idiot! If you think that you can just do whatever, you have another thing coming! I take my _life_ very seriously. Don't think I'll forgive you if I die!"

Gray ruffled his dark locks, the idiot stood there as if he was proud of his small lecture while his so called friends started snickering before doubling over in laughter behind the boy.

"Nah, I don't think you should take your life too seriously Na-chan, if ya die, ya die, ya know?" Gray snorted.

Natsu furrowed his brows, was he making fun of him?! He balled his fists, feeling rather upset.

"Hey! Ice-block, take me seriously!"

"Fight me shorty."

"No! You don't get it! You can't go!" Natsu yelled furiously, frustration overwhelming him. The other boy didn't even seem to care the way he was just flicking his words away.

Gray finally glared at him from under his bangs, lowering his voice so only the pinkette could hear, "I have been working my ass off doing your will _every_ single _fucking_ day, if I ask for an hour of not being tortured, I think I fucking deserve it dumbass."

Natsu didn't like it one bit. That glare that Gray gave him, it further upset the pinkette more than it should have. So what if he didn't want the other to go?! Just don't go dumbass! He bit his lip, swallowing down the emotion bubbling up, but unfortunately he didn't do as much of a good job for his voice cracked and his voice went high pitched, "But-! I don't want you t-to go-"

"I'm going."

Gray cut Natsu off. He had an air of authority and his expression told the pinkette to shut it. It hurts.

Natsu bit down a hiccup. So Gray would rather hang around with some slut rather than him. Fine! He didn't care! Especially since it looked like Gray doesn't care about him at all…!

Natsu sniffled quietly, when did Gray's eyes become so mean? Biting his lip, Natsu cried out hastily before stomping away, "Why don't you do your job instead of flirting with some bimbo!"

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

Natsu thought angrily as he wiped roughly at his leaking eyes with fists.

Turning the corner quickly with blurry vision, his heart gave another yank, pulling out a sob which he barely concealed.

So in Gray's eyes, Natsu, who met Gray since childhood was worth less than some girly Gray could ogle at. Turning around another corner, Natsu scurried down the hall with blurs of colors for sight while trying to hide his face under his bangs. It _hurt_! His chest was _hurting_! So. Bad.

Amidst all the hiccups, Natsu let out a squeak when he was abruptly slammed into a hard chest. Natsu's mind whirled a billion thoughts per second as he glanced up through his bangs and saw Zancrow, a student who should be a senior as of now but was held down a grade because of his ugly nature.

Not only that, but he was also accused of previously assaulting Lucy during the past year and almost assaulting himself if Gajeel hadn't been walking by.

"U-Um, I-I-… E-Excuse me-me…" Natsu mumbled, hiccups jumbling his words to be even less understandable. Before the blonde could utter a word he pushed off and began racing down the hallway again, this time with his heart raging against his rib cage. He thought that Zancrow had been expelled for a few more weeks after the past rumor had spread about him.

Turning the last corner before his destination, Natsu glanced back, anxiety crawling up his neck before he gave a relieved sigh when he found Mr. Macao dragging the towering blonde off somewhere else. Relieving a hushed sob, he finally pushed the heavy door to the boy's bathroom before sliding down to his knees and quietly crying.

Who was this stupid Aquarius bimbo anyways?! So what if the stupid womanizer already had some slut ready to undress him? Fine go ahead!

Sniffling, he rubbed his eyes in the sleeve of his soft sweater. Why did it hurt so much then? He didn't care! Let idiot Gray have his fun with some stupid stranger girl. He didn't deserve his amazing presence anyways.

Natsu pulled his knees tighter to his chest while hugging them, stray hiccups escaping his pink lips. He glared at the innocent trashcan against the opposite wall.

He knew why he was so upset. It was because he was just sleep deprived, not because of that big idiot. Who cared about that stripper, he quietly huffed. He was just crying because he was tired and sleepy. His dad woke him up again at ungodly hours this morning just for a stupid checkup with his doctor. And of course, just as always, Natsu knew nothing of what was happening once again.

He was injected some anesthetic again before he blacked out, only seeing his doctor step close to him with inquiring eyes and a boring clipboard as all faded to a soothing black. When he came to, he had a breathing mask on and some tubes connected to his underarm with sharp needles impaled deep into his soft skin. On a tray next to him, Natsu could clearly see heavy liquid trapped in glass containers which could only identify to be his.

Another blood test.

He had tried to regulate his breath and not hyperventilate as panic started creeping up his back as always whenever he found himself in these situations. He should have been used to them now, but he knew he wouldn't ever be. However, the sight of his father leaning against the counters and reading some reports calmed him enough. He was ok. He was ok.

Breathe Natsu. Breathe. In no time he would be back at school with all his friends. Just breathe, and he will be okay.

He turned his attention to his doctor who didn't seem to be in such good shape either. He had been shuffling over papers repeatedly in frustration which didn't help Natsu's panic. He had a slight scruff and red seeping into his eyes which had indicated his nights without sleep.

Was there something wrong? Was there something wrong with him? Is something he would ask himself every time he found himself in these situations. He was told to never bring these appointments up when he was outside of this room. And so he didn't. But secretly, these moments always terrified the poor pinkette. They had recently started causing him nightmares well into the night with him being diagnosed to some deadly disease or having some terrible infection.

His eyes glazed over, having suddenly felt a heavy weight invade his chest. "A-Ah..."

He then glanced down at his arm, and numbly watched the needle retreat from his soft skin. Natsu shut his eyes, trying to tune everything out. He suddenly felt more aware his heart beat, it had echoed loudly in his ears and pounded against his chest. Now what was happening? He swallowed thickly and opened his eyes to gaze at his father, searching for an answer. He received none.

Feeling tears grow at his lashes, Natsu bit his lip. He hated these sessions. He didn't know what was happening and all he ever saw his father do during, or for a few hours after these appointments was shuffle through reports with a frustrated glare. Was there something so bad about him that his father didn't like?

He jumped when a light hand rested on his rosy locks. He glanced up through his bangs and sniffled his tears back. His doctor smiled at him brightly despite his tired appearance.

"What's that face for? You are the most perfect young boy your father could have ever wished to have. He's just realizing how special you truly are right now." Natsu turned to watch his father as the man in question rubbed his face tiredly. His doctor laughed at that, "Its just hard for him to accept it. But I promise you there isn't anything wrong here. There isn't anything to fix. You're just more gifted than your father originally thought you were." He ruffled his hair.

Natsu turned back to face his doctor. He never paid much attention to the man during these moments, his attention was always focused on his father. This was the first time that he had spoke to him like this. And Natsu didn't know whether to be relieved or not that it was the doctor speaking to him instead of his father.

"Kay..."

His doctor chuckled again and gave his hair another quick ruffle. He turned around and walked over to the tray with his blood samples before reaching for a syringe and turning to his father, "Sir..."

Natsu watched his father cautiously, this would be the first time his father would look up from the papers since he woke up. All Igneel offered was a glance at the medicine contained in the tube of the syringe and giving a swift nod. Then he was back in his documents with a sigh.

Natsu looked at his doctor with questioning eyes. He gave him a wrinkly smile and held up the syringe, "I want you to be careful today my boy. This medicine is going to increase your heart rate, thus increasing your sensitivity to your surroundings. Your emotions are going to be hyperactive so try to keep them in check okay?"

Natsu nodded despite not understanding a single word. It didn't matter anyways, he still didn't know what the purpose for it was.

* * *

Gray's eyes were still wide from when he caught a glimpse of the unshed tears in the pinkette's glassy eyes. The group had resumed lazing around and chatting thinking nothing of their small display. Except Loke. With him being the only one close enough to the fighting duo previously, he also had just barely caught a glimpse of Natsu's teary expression, stunning him as well. He couldn't hear what the two were hissing at each other about but to see their pinkette this upset made him wonder.

"Oi…" he called as Gray ruffled his hair and sighed in exasperation, his expression nothing less than furious.

"I know." Gray growled, "Don't say anything. I know I fucked up."

Loke gulped, "Yeah… kinda did man… I mean I dunno what the both of you were talking about but you didn't need to be so harsh on him man."

Gray groaned, letting himself fall into a laying position on the flush grass, "I know, it's just that, he's so fucking infuriating with his selfish demands bro…"

Loke chuckled , dropping out of the tense atmosphere, "If I didn't know any better, it would sound like you two are dating, and Natsu's got you whipped good."

Gray glared at him, "Whatever."

Loke turned back to the cherry blossom tree in thought, "Bimbo though…"

They both erupted laughing.

Gray snorted, "I have no idea where he came up with that."

Loke grinned, "You got a jealous boy in your hands, dude. Good luck." He peaced out before crawling back over to his girlfriend as the bell rang.

Gray groaned, burying his face in the soft grass, too tired to lash out at the idiot.

"Oh also!" Loke called, getting Gray's attention from cuddling with the grass, "If he's that upset, why don't you invite him too? Maybe Aquarius will find a liking in him too and I won't have to depend on you and your shirtless fetish."

Lucy blinked, once second she had her boyfriend's head in her lap and as he hand went to play with his hair before heading to class, his head disappeared. Instead she could hear bloodcurdling screams echoing across the courtyard with Gray's threats following close.

* * *

"Oh ho ho, look at you, curled up into the corner", Natsu was startled awake when a large hand caught his shoulder and raised him up before slamming him into the wall, "Aren't you just the sweetest little thing."

Natsu's eyes dilated in panic when they met Zancrow's crazed red ones, his thoughts jumbled as his sleep dazed mind was harshly pulled out and into consciousness. He glanced behind the towering should be-senior and found the bathroom he was previously wailing in. He must have fallen asleep!

Zancrow laughed cruelly, "I got have my fun with the pretty blonde thing but when I got to you…" he came so close that their noses were almost touching and Natsu couldn't help but gag at his breath. It was as if he didn't brush for days!

"… Redfox got in the way. But now, no one will or can. No one will come to find you because classes have begun. So smile for me honey, we can have this time all for ourselves."

Natsu silently cursed free periods, he all of a sudden didn't like them anymore because if he didn't have them, then right now he would be in class! The one time the stupid womanizer isn't with him..!

Gritting his teeth, Natsu gave a powerful kick right in between Zancrow's legs before he caught his leg and twisted it. Natsu screamed loudly before Zancrow muffled it letting go of his neck, "Now, now", he whispered, "I think it would be best if you stayed quiet, after all we don't want any teacher now do we Natsu Dragneel, eye candy of Magnolia?"

Natsu was too busy recollecting fresh batched of air as he tried to focus his blurry vision. He felt a hitch in his breath, why now of all times? And where was that idiot Gray?!

"Unfortunately though... No matter how much I want to play with you this second, all good things will come in good time." Zancrow's face once again invaded his owns' personal bubble as his wretched breath invaded it. "I heard about you," he whispered as nibbled on his ear, "I heard about the rumors…"

Natsu couldn't think clearly, what rumors?!

"Your old man couldn't keep it a secret from my family. Grimoire Heart knows everything! What an old fool!" he laughed.

He tilted his head, snatching the boy's chin between his long fingers, "Don't glare at me slut. The day we leak this information, is the day your father's company falls!" Zancrow smiled crazily.

"Oh how I would to have a look for myself…" He squeezed his ass causing Natsu to squeak, but his watery eyes stayed firm with a glare. "Imagine if I told… how about your beloved Gray?"

Huh...?

Natsu paused, "I've heard that he's become quite close to the Dragneel family, I don't know how or why, but I do know you care for that dick. So… what if I told your dear Gray about the Dragneel's secret?"

Zancrow laughed loudly at Natsu's expression, "My dear! You don't even know the secret, it's supposed to be kept top secret by your father, so what's that face for?" he growled, squeezing his delicate neck. Natsu choked, blind spots starting to dance in his vision. He gasped for fresh batches of air, feeling faint. Just as he felt his consciousness being snatched away, he was released.

The pinkette dropped harshly to the tiled floor, and he immediately gripped tightly onto his sweater, breathing heavily. His heart was going haywire. "Ngh..."

He looked up at the crazy blonde with a glare as he tried to breathe. Natsu coughed a little but that only caused his chest to explode. He started regretting not asking his doctor what was in the medicine.

Zancrow took a step forward causing Natsu to scramble further back against the wall. The senior laughed at the panic in Natsu's tearful eyes. Crouching down, he grabbed ahold of the pinkette's chin once again and tilted his head in wonder.

"G-Gray..."

Zancrow's face suddenly scrunched up at the sound. Growling deeply, he slammed Natsu's head against the bathroom wall. Without another word, he left, almost ripping the wooden door off its hinges on the way.

Natsu collapsed on the tiles, pulling at his sweater. His head felt dizzy and he could barely tell if his lungs were accepting the oxygen he was snatching from the air. A sob escaped his parched lips, with only one name pounding against his skull.

And when Laxus slammed the door open minutes later, rushing to his hyperventilating figure, all Natsu could see or comprehend was that Gray wasn't there.

* * *

It was quiet. Too quiet. Gray didn't like how his thoughts were screaming in the silence. His wrinkled shirt lay on the edge of the bed where a small form was bundled up.

It was past eight by now. He rubbed his sharp blue eyes while watching Natsu sleep. What did Makarov mean a panic attack? That was the most fucked up explanation. It didn't explain any of the the bruises or small injuries. They had to be shitting him.

Sighing, his biggest regret... he wasn't there.

* * *

Natsu yawned loudly, surrounded in cloud-like material. He sat up in his fluffy surroundings only to discover that it was his bed. He blinked his doe eyes and looked up to find something stuck to his forehead. Resembling a confused bunny, he reached for the annoying thing and ripped it off only to find his wrists wrapped in bandages and an ache in his ankle.

He touched the bandages with a finger before snatching it away and frowning.

He looked at the "thing" and found a ripped paper with messy handwriting which he could only identify as the womanizer's.

 _I ditched Aquarius. If your lazy ass needs me, I'm with the tailor._

Natsu put the note to the side as his gaze once again rested on his wrists. Flashbacks ran through his thoughts as his lip trembled.

His doctor smiled at him, _"He's just realizing how special you truly are right now."_

Zancrow sneered at him _, "I heard about you."_

Idiot Gray... he's scared.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello! Once again, please I don't mean to offend anyone with the assault scene, or what was supposed to be a panic attack. I just believed that these scenes are important to my storyline and incorporated them in.

I HAVE CHANGED THE RATING TO M!

Also, does anyone ever read the Warnings? Cause like, I don't want angry people after me, so read it peoples! :)

 **! THIS IS MY REPLACEMENT CHAPTER 4 !**

I had posted an author's note already addressing this but I deleted my previous chapter 4: Emotions, and this is the new version. The previous version of chapter 4 was interfering with the storyline I had set and I had to redo it, thus this is my new version. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND THAT THERE IS NO CONFUSION.

If there is confusion please PM me or review, I would be happy to clear any confusion.

Do review please, so I have inspiration and can make the next chapter better and better! Don't forget to favorite and follow too!

Till next time yall,

~disgurlruvs


End file.
